Lost in Battle
by MynamewasRin
Summary: After Chat Noir became akumatized, Ladybug just couldn't fight him. She refused and so, she left. She left Paris to live in America. Now, it's 3 years later and Chat Noir has gone missing. Most assume he's dead, but Ladybug doesn't believe that. She believes he's still somewhere out there. Somewhere that no one would look for him.
1. Chapter 1

**_[WARNING: This story will contain spoilers from the show. It will also contain Drug Abuse, Mention of Suicide, Death, etc.]_**

_The sky was covered in dark clouds and it felt as if it had poured for an eternity. The only sound that was possibly heard was the constant sound of the rain hitting the ground, and a set of heavy footsteps._

_She was gasping while she ran in the pouring rain. Where was she going? She didn't know. She was trying to get away from wherever she was._

_Her heart was pounding and she let her feet drag her to where they wanted to go. "Tikki, Spots off." She shouted and watched as she transformed back to herself._

"_Marinette, Where are you going?" The small red fairy asked as she flew right beside her._

_Her beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears as she remembered the way his normal green ears were narrowed at her. The mist around him as he was akumatized, "I don't know." She whispered and felt the tears fall down her face._

"_We need to go back and save Chat." Tikki was concerned, "Marinette!"_

_Marinette stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her kwami, "Don't you get it, Tikki!" She shouted at her, the tears didn't stop pouring, "I-I can't… I can't fight, Chat. We fight together not against, and I can't… I tried to tell Master Fu, but I'm not strong. I'm a failure." She cried and fell to her knees, "I'm the worst Ladybug to ever exist."_

The sky was the same as it was that day, many years ago. Since then, so much has changed. She was older, living in her apartment. She had the box that was given to her stored away so no one could ever find it. She was living with Luka and she didn't think she could be any happier.

She was living in America with Luka now and hadn't spoken to anyone from Paris besides her parents and Luka's family. She couldn't dare to show her face around the people she had failed.

She'd given up being Ladybug and hid her earrings away with the box. As for Chat, She doesn't know anything about him or his Miraculous.

She had a bad feeling that her Miraculous was being kept in Hawk Moth's lair. That he would use them against her if she ever goes back to Paris.

She heard Luka's light footsteps as he walked into the kitchen, "Hey, Mari." He smiled at her and opened the fridge.

"We don't have any milk." She said as she was typing her shoes, "I was gonna go out now and buy some."

"Alright." Luka walked over to her, "Be careful." He wrapped his arms around her, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He leaned down and placed his lips over hers.

She smiled into their sweet and loving kiss, "I wasn't planning on letting anything bad happen to me."

"I know." He gave her one last peck before he unhooked his arms and let her grab her coat. "Bye."

"I'll be back," She laughed and grabbed her phone before she slid her hoodie over her body. She opened the door and walked out of her apartment and down the hall to the stairs. The rain was light right now but the news said that it would eventually get heavier.

"_You're not the worst Ladybug, Marinette." Tikki groaned, "Human's always make mistakes… but if you don't back there your risking Chat's life!"_

_She shook her head, "I can't, Tikki! I can't defeat Chat.. it's like fighting my best friend."_

"_Who you've actually fought and defeated before." Tikki crossed her small arms._

"_You know what I mean." Marinette rolled her eyes._

"_Marinette, If you don't go back there… that would be the most selfish thing you've ever done." Marinette couldn't listen to her kwami and took her earrings out. _

"_I'm sorry, Tikki, I can't be Ladybug anymore." She placed them in her pocket and continued to run again._

She sighed and wished she could let go of the past. It was something she couldn't, she made the biggest mistake of her life and since… she never heard anything about Paris's superheroes.

She wondered if Chat was still out there, where he was, if he was alive. "I'm sorry." She whispered, she wanted it to be her final goodbye. She knew it wasn't, she had said it a million times and it was never her last time.

She pulled her phone out and plugged her headphones in and quickly set her phone on shuffle. The world had forgotten about her and in return she had forgotten about her life in Paris. She hadn't talked to Alya in a good few years. She deleted all her social media so no one could get a hold of her. Nino kept in touch with Luka, so she knew without a doubt that Alya knows how her life is.

Sadly, she can say that the way she lives now… none of her friends could have expected it. No one would expect the way she turned out. She took the wrong road and now she's living with the consequences.

_Luka and Marinette laughed as they held a beer in their hands and held their bodies so close to each other. Everyone at this party would be able to tell that the couple wasn't in their right state of mind, if they weren't as fucked up as they were. _

_Marinette's pupils were extremely dilated and her eyes were a bit red and irritated, as well as Luka's._

_The bass was blasting and making the whole house shake, the smell of booze was everywhere, and the only noise other than the music was everyone chatting. _

She shoved her fist into her coat and felt embarrassed of how she was now. She had a feeling that if Alya knew how she was, she'd be disappointed too.

Marinette didn't really care though, she was trying to forget. She was grieving for her own mistakes. "Marinette!" She heard someone as they placed their hand on her shoulder and pulling her to look at them.

She blinked a few times, "Oh, Hey.. Dani." She laughed, "What's up?"

Dani was a beautiful girl who reminded her a lot of Juleka, "There's going to be a party at 7 if you and Luka wanna come." She crossed her arms, "I couldn't get a hold of you and luckily I just seemed to catch you on your way to the store."

Marinette laughed and scratched the back of her head, "I'll let Luka know and I guess that's a coincidence."

"Oh," Dani seemed like she just remembered something important, "Are you going on that trip to Paris with us?"

"Huh?" Marinette raised her eyebrow, "What?"

"Luka was supposed to tell you." She groaned, "We've been talking a few months about going to Paris and Luka said you would love to go. We're leaving next week."

She tensed up, "Paris?"

"France." She smiled, "Luka said that you've always wanted to go to Paris."

She never told anyone that she was from France, she explained that she had her accent from her parents. "I don't know, Dani."

"Come on, Mari." Dani begged, "We already paid for your ticket."

"What?" Mari groaned, "I'll let you know."

"Let me know by tomorrow." Dani smirked, "I've also already ordered the stuff to take with us."

Marinette smirked, "Oh, did you?"

Dani crossed her arms and nodded, "Yup!"

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Oh, hush." She pushed her, "I gotta go though, I'll see you tomorrow, Dani."

"Bye, Mari." She pulled her into a tight hug, "Love you."

"Love you too." She waved as Dani walked the other way. She stood there for a moment and thought about everything. She wasn't gonna go back to France, she refused.

She walked into the local grocery store and walked over to the milk section.

Should she? No one would know that she was Marinette. She could see her parents for the first time in a while. "No." She shook her head, "I can't go." She grabbed the milk and walked over to the cashiers.

After she rang out and was on her way home, her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID that read Luka. "Hello?" She picked up and walked down the street.

"_Dani said she talked to you about the trip to France?"_

"Yes?" She bit her tongue.

"_Are you going?"_

Marinette laughed, "Absolutely not."

"_Why?"_

"Bye, Luka." She shouldn't have to explain herself and hung up. She put her phone in her pocket and walked back home.

When she walked into the house, Luka was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and was obviously waiting for her. She raised her eyebrows as he watched her every movement, "Well, Thanks for the warming welcome back, Luka. I love you too."

"Why won't you just go back to France?" Luka stood up and followed her into the kitchen, "There's obviously something your not telling me."

"I just don't wanna go back, I like it here." She shrugged, "Luka, If I wanted to go back I wouldn't have left."

"Is it Adrien?" Luka groaned.

"No, I haven't seen Adrien in years." She rolled her eyes, "It's also not Alya or Nino."

"Then why?" Luka was obviously irritated.

She ignored him, but he wouldn't take that as her answer and slammed her against the counter, "Marinette." He growled through his teeth.

Marinette was used to this, "I just…" She turned away from him, "I don't wanna go back, Luka. I like America, I can't go back to Paris."

Luka groaned, "Can you tell me why?"

_Her heart pounded against her chest as she watched the fog that was surrounding Chat Noir fade. His usual calm green eyes were replaced by a sharp green. They didn't have anything comforting in them. His suit was no longer black but instead white._

_He had a wicked grin plastered across his face as he looked at both her and Hawk Moth, "Chat." She _Whispered.

"Chat?" Luka took a step back and raised his eyebrow, "Chat Noir?"

She didn't realize that she said his name out loud, "No."

"What?" Luka was obviously confused, "Mari, What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going."

"It's because of Chat isn't it?" Luka groaned, "It's fine, Mari... He's been in hiding they're all saying. No one has seen or heard of anything."

Marinette tensed up, she didn't want to know anything about Chat. "Luka, Stop."

"Why?" He was obviously irritated, "Mari, He's... they're all assuming he's passed because of how long he was akumatized."


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette laid in bed with Luka's arms wrapped around her. She looked out the window at the starry night sky and wondered, _Has Chat Noir really been akumatized all this time?_ She sighed and lightly moved Luka's arm. She slowly got out of bed and walked out of her room.

She looked down the hallway to her office and opened the door, "Where is it?" She wondered where she last placed the box. She opened the closet and dug out everything. The box wasn't in there, "Where would Ladybug put it?" She wondered and looked around, "Somewhere in plain sight."

She scanned her room and realized exactly where her box was. She smiled at her fake tree and quietly pulled it out. Underneath it, at the bottom of the pot, was a round box with red and black dots all over it. She took it out from it's spot and opened it looking at all the miraculous. The one that took her main attention, and always will, was the black and red earrings. She picked them up and looked at them, "You… are the only person that would probably know."

She hesitated as she stared at the earrings. All the memories of her life as Ladybug filled her mind.

"_Chat Noir," She whispered as she avoided eye contact, "We… We can't love each other. We can't know each other's identities."_

She shivered as she remembered the last time she had seen Chat Noir, the way he looked at her. The color of his suit, he was akumatized and it was all his fault. She never saved him, he was probably dead. Like everyone assumes.

"I wonder who… he was under the mask." She looked back out the window. She stood up and walked onto the balcony to look at the beautiful city of New York. She took a deep breath of the fresh outdoor air. She walked back into her office and put the earrings in a container. She walked over to the closet again and took out one of her suitcases.

"What are you doing?" She heard Luka ask from behind her. She turned around to look at Luka. His blue hair was a mess and obviously not brushed out and he was only wearing a pair of pajama pants.

She smiled, "I've decided that I'll go to Paris with you guys."

Luka's eyes widened, obviously not expecting that answer. "Really?" He walked over to her and squatted in front of her, "I'll tell Dani."

"When do we leave again?" She realized that she didn't even know when they'd be leaving.

"Sunday Morning." He stood up, "Thanks, Mari."

She stood up as well and smiled, "It's no problem, Luka… I shouldn't be ghosting everyone. It's really childish."

He smiled and leaned forward, "I'm just glad you're going." He placed his lips against hers and kissed her. "I think we should go back to bed though, we gotta start packing when we wake up."

…

The sun was obnoxiously bright and gave Marinette a headache, "Luka, I regret partying last night." She held onto his hand, her hang over obviously noticeable.

"Well, We'll probably partying more tonight, Marinette." Dani crossed her arms, "Emma and Chad both brought everything we would need for a party."

Luka rolled his eyes, "You mean, we're getting fucked up."

She waved her hand to toss the idea out of the air, "Same thing."

"You're not from Paris, you said?" Chad stood beside her.

She tensed up, "No, I'm not. Luka is though."

Luka turned around and smiled, "It's a beautiful city."

"What do you want to do first?" Emma smiled at Luka, "We should check out the eiffel tower!"

Luka scratched the back of his head, "You guys can, I'm gonna go see my parents first."

"Alright, Where do you wanna meet up?" Dani crossed her arms.

"Just the hotel." Luka looked at Marinette.

Marinette nodded, "We'll see you."

"Bye!" They all waved and left Marinette and Luka standing there by themselves.

Luka turned around and looked at his girlfriend, "Are you okay, right now?" He was obviously concerned for her.

She smiled and nodded, "I'll be fine. I'm actually going to go visit my parents. I'll see you at the hotel."

"Alright," He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too, Luka." She waved as he started to walk towards where his mother had her boat parked. She turned around and started to walk towards her parents' bakery.

While she walked down the streets she took a look around, not much has changed. The buildings were still tall and the scenery was still breathtaking. It just, she knew something was missing. She looked at the top of the buildings and remembered all the times Ladybug and Chat Noir would jump from building to building.

"Marinette!" Her mother's smile was huge and she pulled her daughter into a tight hug, "I can't believe you're actually home."

It didn't feel like home.

"I am too." She faked her smile and hugged her parents back, "How've you and Papa been?"

Her father walked into the front of the shop and dropped the tray of macarons he had in his hands. His eyes were wide as he saw his daughter standing in front of him. She didn't like thinking about the fact that she hasn't talked to seen her father since she left, "Marinette?"

She smiled, "Hi, Papa."

He walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, it felt like a cold greeting. "How've you been?"

"I've been fine." She laughed, hurt by how he greeted her, "Let me help you pick these up." She leaned over and started to pick up the macarons up.

Sabine placed her hand on her cheek and smiled at her daughter, "How long are you staying, Mari?"

"A week?" She raised her eyebrow, "Luka and I are renting out a hotel room."

Tom smiled, "I'm glad you're back, even if it's just for a week."

Sabine could tell how uncomfortable Tom was in this situation. He refused to speak to his daughter for years after he found out exactly what she was doing in America. She shook her head and looked back at Marinette, "Have you told Alya and Nino yet?"

She scratched the side of her face, "No, I haven't actually spoken to them yet."

"You might want to." Sabine chuckled, "Alya's expecting."

Her eyes widened and she could feel the excitement in her stomach, "No way."

"Yep!" Sabine clapped her hands together, "She's about to be 33 weeks!"

Marinette laughed, "Can you tell me anything else about anyone from high school?"

"Has Luka not told you anything?" Tom was a little harsh on his remark.

"Hush, Tom." Sabine rolled her eyes, "I don't know about anyone else."

"Adrien?" Marinette's heart spoke faster than her brain can comprehend. Her eyes widened as she realized what she said, "I-I mean…"

Sabine smiled, but there was something behind that smile. Like, she was about to receive some bad news. "I guess… We should tell you than you figuring out on your own."

"What?" Marinette raised her eyebrow.

"Adrien…" Sabine took a deep breath, "... He has been missing."

She felt her heart pounding in her chest and all these feelings she forget she had just burst. Adrien Agreste, her high school crush and best friend, has been missing. Was it because of Chat Noir, It had to be.

"Is it linked to anything with Chat Noir?" Once again, she spoke without realizing.

Sabine nodded, "That's what everyone's assuming."

Marinette closed her eyes, "I'm gonna go visit Alya and Nino." She stood up and hugged her mom.

"A-Alright." Sabine hugged her back.

Marinette walked over to her father who just, extended his hand out and shook Marinette's hand. So cold, she thought. They watched as Marinette left their bakery.

Sabine looked at Tom, "Why are you being so cold towards her Tom?"

He looked down at his wife, "She left… when Paris needed her the most."

"She had to," Sabine crossed her arms, "She was obviously in love with Chat."

"She should've fought for him." Tom crossed his arms as well, "Not run away."

Sabine shook her head and watched her daughter walked away. They'd always known she was Ladybug, but Tom hadn't expected her to leave when Paris and Chat Noir needed her the most.


	3. Chapter 3

**[****WARNING:**** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHT DRUG USE AND MENTION OF DRUGS.]**

"How dare you go so long without even giving me a text!" Alya shouted at her, "Do you know how much I've missed you! I've been trying to tell your boyfriend to tell you about this!" She pointed to her stomach, "There's so much shit that has happened, Marinette." Marinette watched as Alya's hormones kicked in and she started to cry, "I've missed you so much."

Marinette smiled and hugged her high school best friend, "It's nice to see you too, and congratulations."

"Why have you been ignoring us?" Nino questioned, "Did something happen?"

_Yes, I failed Paris and my partner, who is probably dead because of how much of a fuck up I am._

"No, I just… wanted to get away from Paris and Luka wanted to come with me." She laughed and was escorted over to the couch.

Alya leaned in and smirked, obviously over her homoromes, "So… tell us what New York is like."

Marinette raised her eyebrow, "It rains, busy, and has a lot of parties."

Nino laughed, "Parties? Marinette Dupain-Cheng goes to parties?"

She smiled at Nino, "Yeah, Luka and I are always invited to parties."

Alya's mouth was slightly opened as she heard that, "You are always invited to parties?"

Marinette felt her heart skipped a beat as she realized what she said. "H-Huh… No, Not always. Luka and I barely ever attend them anyway."

Nino looked at Alya, he knew what she was thinking. It was obvious by how skinny Marinette had become and her appearance as well, "Mari." He sighed and looked at her, "We know."

Her face went completely white, "What?"

"We've known." Alya sighed, "I mean… It made sense when we put two and two togther. Adrien goes missing and to help cope with it you go out with Luka and the coke numbs the pain."

Marinette raised her eyebrow, "You think I did this because Adrien went... Missing."

Alya frowned, "It was the only thing that made sense. I mean, you've had a huge crush on Adrien since like we were 15."

Marinette's eyes started to water, "No, No… Adrien went missing?"

Nino raised his eyebrow as he heard his girlfriend's best friend repeat their words, "Yeah… He's been missing since Chat became akumatized and Ladybug fled, Luka never told you?"

She shook her head and let the tears stream down her cheeks, "No, He never did… Do they think Chat did it?"

Alya nodded and looked down at her feet, "It was all over the news for a while… Now, they think that the akuma inside Chat had finally brought Chat to the point of death."

Two birds with one stone.

The anger that was boiling within Marinette was about to explode, and Luka, he was the one who was gonna get hurt.

Marinette couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face and looked over at the picture that Alya had of all of them on her counter.

After a few hours of catching up and calming Marinette down, they decided to end the night. "Make sure you get home safe." Alya smiled and hugged her, "We wouldn't ever forgive ourselves if we let another friend get hurt."

Marinette smiled and hugged Alya back, "I will. Congratulations, again!"

She left there house and started to walk home. Her heart ached as she realized that Adrien Agreste was missing all because she couldn't fight Chat. She shook her head as she walked down the familiar roads.

She didn't realize that this path leads right to Adrien Agreste house. It stood tall, empty, and cold. No one ever said to her that Gabriel had moved away. She walked over to the gates and noticed that it was unlocked and with one slow push the gate moved.

She raised her eyebrows as she walked into the yard. All the flowers around that house were wilted and the beds were covered in weeds. The yard hadn't been moved and the door to the house was wide open.

She extended her arm out to open the door a bit more and she walked into the living room. It had been completely wrecked. Furniture thrown around, there were holes in the walls. It looked as if… "Is this.. Cataclysm?" She touched the wall and watched as that section tumbled down.

She turned around and walked up the staircase, checking to make sure each step won't tumble beneath her. To her left was Gabriel Agreste office and to her right was Adrien's bedroom. Gabriel's door was opened more and it looked like a disaster inside.

Why would Chat Noir go after Gabriel Agreste and his family?

Inside, the figures were broken and laying on their sides. The picture of Emilie was off the wall, but strangely wasn't harmed, it laid on the wall right beside a large opening. She looked inside the opening that was actually a bunch of book shelves and noticed…

… the miraculous book?

She had forgotten about her suspicion of Gabriel Agreste being Hawk Moth. She remembered Master Fu telling her that whoever possessed the book was most likely Hawk Moth, "Dammit." She whispered.

She placed the book in her bag and walked out of the room. There was one more placed that she wanted to check out, and inside broke her heart.

Adrien's room was a complete disaster. The book shelves were out of bed, the CD's and books were thrown all over the door. His bed contained holes and there was a picture of Adrien, but whoever else was in the photo had been ripped out and she assumed was with Adrien, wherever he is.

She took a look around his room and wondered if there could have been any sign as to where Adrien was. She looked under his bed but it was just covered with hurt and debris from his bed. In his desk drawers were just school supplies. All of the counters in his room were broken and there was no clue to where he could be.

"If I hadn't only been weak." She clenched her jaw, "Adrien could still be here, Chat Noir wouldn't still be akumatized."

She heard a low growl in the room and quickly turned around to notice no one was standing there. Was she just… imagining things?

"I need to leave now." She turned around and walked out of Adrien's bed room, with one last look in his room she bolted out of the house.

…

"Who?" Dani raised her eyebrows with a bowl to her lips.

Luka wasn't particularly happy with the sudden outburst of anger I threw at him, "Adrien Agreste. He was a popular model here, but he went missing and his father pretty much fled the country."

Emma's eyes sparkled and she had a big grin on her face, "Was he cute?"

Chad rolled his eyes, "If Marinette answers that she might not give the greatest answer to please Luka, Em."

Luka shrugged and grabbed the bowl from Dani, "He was an asshole, hung out with Chloe Bourgeois and on a few occasions flaunted his money to all of us."

"He was my friend!" She shouted at Luka.

Luka lit the green drug that was packed in a bowl and ignored his girlfriend as she yelled at him.

Dani watched as Luka ignored her, "Why do you care, Mari? I thought you weren't even from Paris? How would he be your friend?"

Marinette was frozen, "U-Uh."

Emma's eyes filled with sadness, "You lied to us, didn't you?"

"I didn't want to." She sighed, "I just… something happened between me and a friend here and I just had to leave."

Luka passed the bowl to Chad, completely ignoring Marinette, "Let me guess." He looked at her, "That friend was Adrien. You probably left because you couldn't get in his pants." He stood up and walked into the other room, "Seriously, Mari. I thought you were over him, Why would I want to tell you? He's been in Brazil with Kagami, maybe before you freak the fuck out on me look at his instagram."

She raised her eyebrows and looked at her phone and at Adrien's instagram. He was smiling in a picture with Kagami who was holding a baby. Adrien's hair was a bit longer than it originally was and he had a slight mustache.

Dani glared at Marinette as she did that exact action, "You lied to us this entire time?"

Marinette groaned and walked into the room; ignoring Dani as she did so. "Luka."

"No, Mari." He took his shirt off and laid in their bed, "I'm going to bed, if your gonna argue with me then we can argue in the morning."

Marinette groaned and walked over to her bags, searching through for the certain box she had. Luka ignored her and scrolled through tik tok on his phone.

Marinette walked out of the room and noticed everyone else had gone to their rooms as well. She closed the room her and Luka were staying in door.

She snuck her way across the hotel room and out of the hotel. She walked down the hall and stared at the box. Should she open it or should she keep it in her bag.

She groaned and placed the box back in her bag.

Where was she even going? What could she do in Paris, the city of love.

As she wondered what she would do in her head, she noticed a little white baggy that was inside of her purse.

This was something that she was too familiar doing and she knew exactly what she would now do in Paris.


	4. Chapter 4

**REVIEW:**

Guest: I'm sorry if I got you extremely confused! A lot of the questions you asked will be answered shortly in the series so I won't answer them soon! But, Marinette was mad at Luka for keeping everything from her, both alya being pregnant and Adrien going missing, but she also didn't want to know anything about Paris. I promise, everything you asked will be shortly cleared!

Marinette quickly made her room into one of the bathrooms in the hotel. She locked herself in a stall and placed the toilet seat down. She took the baggy out along with a 20 dollar bill and her credit card. She placed the white substance down on the toilet seat and chopped it up.

She leaned forward with the rolled up bill and placed it at the edge of the line. She held her finger over her one nostril and sucked the substance up.

She shut her eyes tightly as she felt a weird sensation run through her body.

The stall behind her helped her as she lost her balance. She watched as the wrong she knew become brighter and more hypnotic. She did the last two lines that she placed and started to giggle. She wiped away any of the evidence of the drug away from her nose.

She used the stall's wall to help keep her balance as she stood up. She blinked a few times and walked out of the stall, making sure no one was around her.

It had started to rain outside and she watched as Paris's lights shone off the rain water on the ground. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her hoodie and walked down the sidewalk.

The thought of Adrien popped back up into her head and she wondered… why did her parents and Alya lie to her? Adrien was alive and in Brazil.

She walked around mindlessly and wound up in front of the Eiffel Tower. She stared up at the top and remembered all of the times that Chat and her wound up either defeating the akuma or trapping the akuma there. It was the heart of Paris.

The drugs were kicking in and the lights around her were a bit blurry. It was like the world became still, there were no cars driving around and everyone had been asleep. She extended her arms out and started to sway with the wind.

The wind was like a soft hum and it made Marinette wanna dance. She smiled as she totally forgot about the world around her.

She had forgotten her anger over Luka never telling her anything about her friends back in Paris.

The guild she had for lying to her friends.

The embarrassment she felt when she visited her parents.

The Shame that she could even show her face to the girl she had once called her best friend.

She fell to her knees and felt the tears in her eyes as she remembered everything that had just happened.

She lied to her friends about her not living in Paris.

She got mad at Luka for keeping her Paris life in the past. She knew though that she would've gotten mad at Luka if he even told her anything about Paris.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" The voice that was talking to her sent chills down her spine. All the memories of High School flowed through her head. She had yelled at his girl for lying to Adrien about being friends with Ladybug. This same girl put Paris in danger, on multiple occasions. She even lied to the school and acted like Marinette pushed her down the stairs.

"Lila?" Marinette raised her eyebrows as she looked at the girl.

Lila was dressed in a tight red dress that was extremely short. There was a small white purse hanging around her shoulders. She also wore long red heels that definitely made her seem taller than she actually was. Her hair was just above her shoulders. She looked absolutely beautiful, Marinette knew though that wasn't what she was thinking.

"_-Stupid fucking Lila looking way better in that stupid, pretty skin tight dress. How could she pull a bob off better than I can!-" _It was better in Marinette kept her exact thoughts in her head.

Lila raised her eyebrow, "You're back in Paris?"

Marinette stopped exactly what she was thinking and looked at her hands, "Not.. exactly."

Lila raised her eyebrow, obvious that something was affecting her. "I know we haven't really gotten along in the past, but you wouldn't mind if I sat with you?" She pointed to the seat right beside Marinette.

"_-Stupid fucking Lila asking to sit next to me, what is she planning on doing? Lying about being my friend and try to act as if I pushed her down the stairs again and use Luka as a way to get passed my heart!-" _The thoughts quickly came back as Marinette nodded and allowed Lila to sit right next to her.

Lila could feel the awkward tension between them, "So… What happened?"

"Huh?" The question through Marinette off guard, "What do you mean?"

Lila smiled, "Why'd you leave Paris?"

She blinked a few times before she looked away from Lila, "Oh." She took a deep breath and looked back up at the stars. Could she twist around the actual story without taking out the actual truth? Importantly, could she trust Lila?

Lila could tell that Marinette was questioning whether to trust her or not, "Marinette." She placed her hand on her knee, "We're both functioning adults. You can trust me, I'm not as spoiled as I once was." She smiled.

Marinette stared at her and felt embarrassed as she remembered this fact, "Oh, yeah." She rubbed the back of her head, "Well… Let's just say that I had a _friend._" She took a deep breath, "This friend and I got into a big fight and we… well… _I…_ decided to be immature and left. Luka ended up leaving with me."

Lila sat there and listened to her, proving to Marinette that Lila was actually a kind and nice person. "Luka, That's Juleka's brother right?"

"Yeah." Marinette smiled as she talked about Luka, "He's super sweet."

Lila smiled, "Are you here with him?"

"Yeah, We both ended up just coming because my friends wanted to visit Paris. I also wanted to visit my parents and I saw Alya and Nino." She laughed, but remembered why she was here instead of at the hotel '_getting it on'_ with Luka, as Dani and Emma would say. "Luka and I got into a fight though and that's why I'm here."

"About what?" She tilted her head.

Marinette looked at her and smiled, it was actually nice to have someone to talk to. "I didn't know Alya was pregnant until earlier, and My parents and Alya were telling me that Adrien had gone missing. So, I got mad at Luka for it, and he got mad at me because I wouldn't have wanted to know anyways."

Lila smiled, "Why don't you go home and talk to Luka. I feel that might be the best option."

Marinette nodded, "I will… Just not right now."

"I understand," She stood up, "I actually am now running late on a date… So, I'm gonna go home. If you need anything don't be afraid to text me."

Marinette smiled, "I will." Lila started to walk away, but Marinette quickly stood up, "Wait, Lila."

Lila turned around and looked at Marinette, "I'm sorry about everything that happened in the past."

Lila smiled, "I am too… But, hey… The past is in the past." She waved as she walked away.

Marinette smiled as she watched her. She just didn't know the evil smirk that was plastered across Lila's face or the little pin that she had on her chest.

Marinette took a deep breath and looked back at the Eiffel tower. She wondered one last thing, _Was Chat still alive?_

She needed Tikki in this exact moment, but she wasn't ready to feel three years worth of regret.


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning and Marinette hadn't returned back to the hotel. She was just coming down from her cocaine high. She walked around humming random music and checked her phone. Luka hadn't texted her anything to see where she was, but he might just be asleep still.

"Marinette?" The voice sent a chill down her spine. She froze, the melody no longer on the tip of her tongue. Fear, is what she felt coursing through her veins. "I didn't know that you were back in Paris."

She took a deep breath as she turned around and looked at the man who scared her, "Yeah… Luka and I came back earlier." She looked at his feet and slowly looked up to see his long blond locks, "Adrien."

He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, "Oh yeah, What have you done since you got here?"

Why was she so afraid to see Adrien? He never did anything to her to make her afraid, "I've just gotten to see Alya and Nino."

He nodded and smiled, "Alya's pregnant, right?" He raised his eyebrow, "I stopped talking to them a while ago. Between all my photoshoots and acting career, I stopped being able to have a social life."

He's an actor? Why did Alya and Nino tell her that he was dead then, they should've known. "Can I ask you a question?" She finally looked him in the eye. There was something off about Adrien. She couldn't put her tongue on it, "Why does Alya and Nino think you're missing?"

He looked slightly shocked, "They think I'm missing?"

"Yeah," She scratched the back of her head, "They were saying that you had been missing for a while."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Promise not to tell Alya and Nino, I told you?" I raised my eyebrows, but nodded my head. He smiled, "Alya, Nino, and I all got into an extremely bad argument and they ended up stabbing me in the back."

She was shocked by his sudden statement, "They did what?"

"Don't trust them, Marinette." He touched her shoulder, "Something's up with them. They haven't been the same since Ladybug and Chat Noir disappeared."

"I'll be careful around them." She moved her shoulder away from his touch and stared at him, "I really gotta go, I'll see you around.. Adrien."

He smiled at her, "I'll see you around, Marinette."

She quickly started to speed walk away from him, not noticing him turning away and starting to walk the way he originally came from. Or the sudden words he said in a whisper.

"_Lila, Plan's going perfectly."_ He whispered into his earphone.

Lila smirked as she sat at her desk staring at the beautiful city of Paris, "Thank you, Felix." She spun around and leaned on her desk, "You can return back, until then… I have some other business to be taken care off."

The phone hung up and Lila stood up. Her heels clacked against the wooden floor as she walked out of the large office and down a hallway. "Hello, Miss Rossi." A few women in business shirts and skirts smiled as Lila walked passed them.

She took a left and started to walk down some stairs that lead to a locked door. Only she held the key to the door. She took a quick look around before she opened the door and locked it behind her.

The scenery around her changed into something old and cold. It looked like something straight from a horror movie. As she walked passed a few cells with iron bars, she stopped at a certain one. "Gabriel." She looked into the cell at the sickly skinny man. He refused to look up at the woman who he once trusted, "I just thought you might like to know that Ladybug might have made her return back in Paris."

He still looked at his feet and cracked his knuckles. "Why are you telling me this?" He gave her a quick look, "Are you planning on letting me free?"

Lila smiled, "Let you free?" She chuckled, "Oh, no… my dear Mr. Agreste. You're never getting out of this cell and bars. You just get to deal with the agony that I, Lila Rossi, is going to be the exact Hawk Moth to have defeated Ladybug."

"Lila." The voice was very quiet, almost like he was going to plead. "I don't understand why you think that just because I couldn't defeat Ladybug or Chat Noir means you'd be able to."

She smiled, "Because, Mr. Agreste."

She took a step towards the cage and stuck her hand through the iron bars, "I am younger, faster, I am wiser than an old geaser like you. I am the same age and knows all of her weaknesses."

Gabriel smirked and looked up at her, "You'd need Chat Noir's miraculous."

She bit her lip and knew what she was about to see would impress him, "I already have him in custody." She leaned forward, "Something you weren't able to manage."

His eyes were wide as he stared at her. She was going to take his wish from him, Emilie wouldn't be able to come back.

She turned around and started to walk back down the hall, "Lila!" He stood up and leaned against the iron bars. He hung both of his hands out of the cell, "I swear, when I get out of here-"

She rolled her eyes and groaned, "You'll kill me?" She held her hands close to her heart and gasped, "You wouldn't be able to." She finally turned fully around and walked away from the cells.

She groaned once she walked back up to her office. With a quick spin in her chair she stared out at the city of Paris. She knew now that finding Chat Noir would be harder than she could imagine.

He had been missing for exactly a month now.

She had everyone scan the city of Paris, except one place. The one place that she knew that no one would go into.

"What?!" Marinette shouted into the phone.

Luka groaned at how loud her voice was, "What's so wrong about going there?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe all of the movies, documentaries, and ghost shows about it!" She felt her skin crawl as she thought about the most scariest place in Paris.

Luka smirked but knew Marinette couldn't see him, "I'll be down there… We won't have to worry. I'll protect you from the catacombs curse."

"I am not going in Paris's catacombs." She groaned, "Why would you even think that I would want to!"

"So, Tomorrow at 2?" He ignored her.

"No."

"Yes?" He begged, "Mari, I will give you anything you ask me for."

"Fine." She smirked as she thought about it, "I want a whole day where you treat me to anything I want."

"Deal."

She smiled as she thought about all the things Luka would be doing for her, "Alright, I'm gonna go visit Alya and Nino. I'll see you tonight."

"Make sure you come home this time. Also, look shit up that Alya and Nino tell you." He was still annoyed over the argument they had earlier.

"I will." She rolled her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too, bye." He laughed.

"Yup, bye." She hung up the phone just as she arrived at Alya's place. She put her phone in her pockets and sighed as she walked up into Alya's place.


	6. Chapter 6

_Her eyes snapped open and she felt the fear instantly course through her entire body. Her breathing was unsteady and she felt the adrenaline rush down her veins. She sat up and tried to stand, but her hands were tied behind her back. She landed back on the floor with a thud._

_She sat back up with her hands tied behind her back. She turned around and noticed that she was attached to a pole. "Ladybug." She heard someone say her superhero name._

_Her eyes widened and she slowly turned her head back around and saw _him_. Her old partner, he wore a white suit. His hair was a lighter shade of blonde and his eyes were now baby blue instead of green. The expression he gave her was the exact same, but the atmosphere around him wasn't._

_She felt afraid right now, unlike the warm happy feeling he usually gave her. _

"_Chat," She cried out, "What happened to you?"_

_He smiled and took a few steps towards her, "Wouldn't you like to know." He crouched right in front of her._

_She looked away to avoid his look. She looked over at her feet and noticed something that was off. She was transformed, but when did she even put her miraculous in? He grabbed her cheeks and forced her to look his directly in the eyes. _

"_You made me lose all sanity, bug-a-boo." He winked at her, "I've wasted the last three years hunting you down. Little did I know that you moved to New York City." He let go of her face and took a few steps away with his hands on his hips. He took a deep long breath in and laughed, "America." He turned back around and smirked, "The Big Apple." _

_Her lips quivered, but she parted her lips to try to same something. Just for him to snap out of it. She couldn't._

"_I also heard something about a miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He crossed his arms and gave her a side glance, "She started to go out with Luka, I've always envied that guy. Something about him just made my skin crawl." He clenched his fist and growled, "I've decided that since Marinette was going out for the night that I'd take care of her little problem for her."_

_She didn't understand what he was hinting at, until he turned around and kicked the door in. Luka's body fell from the closet and landed on the floor with a hard bang. His eyes were shut and his breathing was pretty low. Chat leaned down and grabbed a fist full of Luka's bright blue hair, "No!" She tried to launch forward to protect her boyfriend._

_Chat raised his eyebrow as he pulled Luka's body away from her, "Wow, Ladybug, if I didn't know any better I'd say you have feelings for this man." He smiled and held his two fingers to the back of Luka's head, "It's a good thing that I'm smarter than I look."_

_She tried to fight and break free as she saw the bright light that glowed brightly from behind Luka's head. She wasn't strong enough, "Luka!" She cried out as a beam of light shot through Luka's head._

_She sat with her head resting on the cold pavement and Chat still holding up Luka's body, "Look at that, my Lady, all it took was a tiny light beam and he's out!" Chat dropped Luka's body and laughed like a maniac. The laughter seemed to die down as Ladybug cried, "Why are you crying, _Marinette_?"_

_It sent chills down her body the way he said Marinette, "I'm gonna kill you." She growled at him._

_He smiled, "Not before those pretty thin white lines kill you." He crouched down and whispered in her ear, "At the rate you've been at, they'll their pretty heroic superhero with her head resting on a toilet and a white powder on her nose before you can find me."_

_She looked up at Chat Noir with the tears streaming down her face, "Fuck you."_

"_You did!" He smiled, "You fucked me and now, look at where we're at. You've got coke up your nose and I've gone completely out of my mind!" He kicked Luka's body out of his way so he can look at how absolutely pathetic Marinette look as she lay curled up on the cold floor. He crouched back down and stared at her. She tried to ignore him as he stared at her, "You haven't found me yet," He spoke as a whisper, it sounded sad, "Don't let the drugs get to you before I'm found."_

_She raised her eyebrow to look up at him._

She opened her eyes and looked around. It was all just a dream. She sat up and looked over at Luka who laid sprawled out and drool running down his cheek. She hugged her knees and looked out the window. She wasn't asleep too long because it was still dark outside. She held her head in her hands and thought about her conversation with Alya.

"_Why are you here?" Alya brought a cup filled with lemon flavored water._

_Marinette took a deep breath, "Why did you tell me that Adrien's missing? Luka showed me his recent instagram picture with Kagami."_

_Alya raised her eyebrow, "You should've known this before me, That's not Adrien. That Adrien," She referred back to the picture, "Has been a recent dick. I don't believe that that's Adrien."_

_Marinette looked away from Alya and scratched her arm, "People change."_

_Alya crossed her arms, "People change? Girl, This is Adrien Agreste we're talking about." She snapped back at me, "Adrien wouldn't ever be rude to anyone. Even after what happened to his father."_

_Marinette looked at Alya with her eyebrow raised, "What happened to his father?"_

"_Seriously? Marinette, I don't know what you've been taking but have you not caught up on any of the latest news?" She groaned, "His father was found out to be Hawk Moth, and was arrested-"_

_Nino walked out, "-And suddenly, Gabriel Agreste snuck out of prison while he was waiting for his trial."_

"_How long was Adrien missing for?" She turned to look at Alya._

_She sighed, "We really don't know. We'd say maybe around the time Ladybug went missing as well."_

_Nino sat on the couch across from us, "We also think that Ladybug went missing because she couldn't handle the pain of fighting her partner."_

_Alya gave him a half smile, "After Adrien went missing, everyone was worried and then he suddenly appeared out of nowhere." She laid a hand on her stomach, "We tried to contact him to see if he wanted to hang out, but everytime he told us no and that he no longer wanted to be his friends."_

"_We find out that he is going to marry Kagami." Nino looked between his pregnant girlfriend and his old friend._

_Alya smiled, "We firmly believe that Adrien was affected by his father's outing."_

"_He's not going to do anything. He most likely wants to try and help Chat Noir." Alya frowned, "Poor Chat, He's been akumatized for so long that he might be-"_

_Alya let her tears fall as she imagined Chat Noir's tragic end. _

Marinette clenched her fist and tears fell from her eyes. "This is all my fault." She whispered and quickly escaped from Luka's grasp. She walked over to her hoodie and grabbed the small jewelry box from her coat pocket.

She snuck into the bathroom and opened it. The two little earrings reflected the bathroom lights and she hesitated to put them back in. She bit her lip and ignored her stomach that screamed at her not to put them on.

She closed her eyes tightly as she finished putting them in. It was quiet, as if nothing had happened. She opened her eyes and looked in front of her to see nothing floating.

"Marinette?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Marinette?" Tikki's familiar voice sent a cold shiver down her body. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the small floating kwami infront of her.

Marinette's eyes were wide as she looked at her old kwami, "Tikki."

To Marinette, Tikki looked exactly the same as when she had last taken the earrings out. To Tikki, Marinette looked like she had gone through hell in the past couple of years. Tikki looked around and noticed they weren't in Marinette's old room. It took her a few minutes to remember what had happened between them.

"I'm sorry, Tikki." She signed and fell to her knees. She started to cry into the palm of her hands, "I should've listened to you and gone back."

"Marinette." Tikki sighed and sat on her shoulder as she tried to comfort her old holder, "What's happened?"

Marinette sat on the toilet and quickly explained the past three years. Of course, she left out some minor details such as her drug usage and party life.

"Chat Noir is still akumatized?" Tikki seemed shocked, "For three years? I hope the akuma isn't hiding in his ring."

"Why could something happen to the ring?" Marinette raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure, but… it could have corrupted Plagg or the powers. Marinette, you should probably search for Chat Noir."

Marinette's eyes widened, "Search? For Chat Noir?"

Tikki could tell that Marinette did not like the idea of having to become a superhero again, "Yeah… Marinette, Chat was your partner and you've neglected saving him for three years. Yeah, the possibility of Chat being alive right now is slim but it's better to find him and the ring before it falls into the hands of someone else."

Marinette shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She was the holder of the miraculous box, of course she should've expected this. "Tikki, I can't search for him by myself."

"You don't have to, Marinette." She sighed, "Make your debut as a superhero again."

"I can't become a superhero after being missing for three years. I'll get asked about a million questions on where I've been, where Chat's been, and etc." She looked over at the door, "Who am I gonna ask for help? Alya and Nino?"

Tikki shook her head, "Alya isn't in the best state to help fight again, but Nino still can. Give the snake miraculous to Luka as well. There's plenty of other options that are really strong."

"Like who? Adrien?" She rolled her eyes, not noticing the weird look that Tikki gave, "Alya and Nino were saying to me that he's missing."

Tikki tensed up, "Huh?"

Marinette rolled her eyes from the thought of Alya lying to her, "I saw him, Tikki. He looked so much older to me and he told me not to trust Alya and Nino."

Tikki's head was spinning as she was being told everything. Marinette didn't know that Adrien was the holder of the cat miraculous, but Tikki did. She watched as Marinette rambled on about Adrien and not noticing that Tikki was trying to think.

"Marinette?" They both froze as Luka knocked on the door, "Are you okay?" Tikki hid behind a bunch of towels as Luka opened the door.

Marinette looked over at him, "Hey." She was still sitting on the toilet, but her pants were still on and she wouldn't be able to say that she was using the toilet.

He raised his eyebrows and looked around the bathroom, "Babe, Why are you in the bathroom?"

She smiled, "I'm sorry… I was feeling well so I came in here, just incase I was going to throw up." Perfect.

"You're not feeling well?" He walked in the bathroom more and closed the door behind him, "Did you eat anything bad?"

She shook her head as she watched him travel across the bathroom and sit on the edge of the toilet. He raised his eyebrow as she leaned over and rested on his shoulder, "I…" She looked over at the towels that Tikki was hiding behind, "... think I just smoked too much is all."

He smiled, "Of course." He wrapped both of his arms around her petite frame and brought her closer to his chest, "Our fucking light weight."

She laughed as she pulled away from Luka, "Oh, shut up. You know you used to be a light weight as well."

Luka grabbed both of her wrist and wrapped them around his neck before he grabbed a hold of her waist, "I was, but not anymore." He kissed her head and pulled her up.

She giggled as she was lifted into the air. She held tightly onto Luka as he wrapped both her legs around his waist, "I love you." She kissed his cheek. He grabbed her thighs and carried her back into their room.

…

Lila walked into the old Agreste mansion, she walked around the rubble all the way to Gabriel's old office. She crossed her arms as she walked over to the picture of the painting. She looked at the broken portrait of his late wife. "Oh, Emilie." She whispered. She looked down at the two obviously worn out spots. She reached forward and pressed her fingers against them, watching as the floor lowered her somewhere else. She looked around at the disaster that laid everywhere. She started to take a few steps as she noticed the large window. The moon shined in and gave an ominous blue hue around everything. "Nooroo, Dark Wings rise." She said calmly as she walked to a spot, that just felt right.

She crossed her arms again as she looked at the night sky. Taking in a deep breath she took the beautiful city of Paris, "We'll find you, Chat." She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on any negative emotion that would be occurring at this hour.

Luck was on her side tonight; she was able to pick up an angry emotion from a teenage girl who had just caught her best friend and boyfriend sleeping together. Lila smiled as she held her hand out for a butterfly to land on her palm. "The great sadness that lingers behind a broken heart is something one never wishes foor." She wrapped her hands around the butterfly and possessed it with the evil spirit that would set out to find it's new host, "Fly, my little akuma. Fill that broken heart."

The Akuma flew out of her hands and traveled across the city to find the girl. It would find her where she laid, crying in the comfort of her bedroom. She hugged her pillow as the tears slid down her face. She didn't notice the unwanted pests in her room as it flew over to her and flew into her necklace.

"Heartbreaker," Lila's voice filled the girls ears and she slowly sat up, "I am Beau Diablo, I will grant you the ability to crush any couple, just as long as you find me Chat Noir after."

The girl, now named Heartbreaker, smiled, "Of course, Beau Diablo." She sat up and watched as she changed from a normal girl to an akumatized victim.


	8. Chapter 8

Luka and Marinette both jumped at the sound of someone screaming. "What was that?" Marinette grabbed a hold of Luka as he threw the covers off of him.

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it." He walked over to the windows and looked around the streets, "It…"

"It?" She raised her eyebrow, "It, what?"

He took a step back before he turned back around to look at Marinette, "It looks like an akuma?"

Marinette's jaw was opened slightly as she got out of the bed and looked out the window. She looked around the city when she noticed the young akumatized girl. Her hair was purple and pulled back, her skin was a light shade of purple and her dress was covered in broken purple hearts.

Marinette's hand grabbed Luka as she looked away from the akuma, "We need to get out of here."

Luka looked at her and raised his eyebrow, "Where are we gonna go? We don't know Paris like we used to."

Marinette looked back at the akuma, "Hide…" She turned back to him and started to push him into the closet, "I'll go hide in a different closet, Luka, Whatever you do. Please don't leave." She grabbed his face and brought it closer to hers and kissed him.

Luka stared at her as she tried to let go of him, "What? No, Marinette… I'm not just gonna let you go off. Stay here with me and if she finds us, the superheroes will defeat her and bring peace back."

Marinette raised her eyebrow, "What superheroes, Luka. There hasn't been any since 5 years ago."

Luka groaned as he began to get frustrated with his girlfriend, "There's other superheroes besides Ladybug and Chat Noir. Who else do you think has been protecting Paris since they vanished."

"I would feel safer if we both just.. Stay away from each other for right now." She stared at Luka, "Just in case one of us gets caught and we can try and find a way to help each other."

Luka stared at her, "Fine." He lightly pushed her and closed the door, "Let me know if anything else happens."

Marinette nodded as she started to lightly walk out of her bedroom and into the hallway. She looked around at all her sleeping friends and quickly walked away from them as she left her hotel room. She closed the door and started to run down the long hallway, she looked out the display of windows that were up to show the beautiful view of Paris. Marinette watched as the akuma flew around Paris attacking innocent civilians.

She quickly noticed the two new heroes that started to fight against the akuma. After seeing them she started to slow down from running. She stared at the two of them, one she knew was Carapace but the other… was one she did not know.

She shook her head as she continued to run down the hallway and look for a flight of stairs that could lead to the roof of the hotel. "Tikki." Marinette whispered as she looked at her old kwami.

Tikki smiled, "You're making the right decision, Marinette."

Marinette ignored Tikki as she said the two words that would change her world once more, "Spots on!" She felt a magical wave flow through her body. A skin tight red suit started to form and a mask would cover her eyes. Her transformation was complete as Marinette took a look at herself in mirrors that were hung up beside her.

…

A low growl was heard from deep in the hell like caves that laid right below the eiffel tower. Neon blue eyes shined in the dark as the beast was awoken from it's sleep. He took a deep breath as he heard the commotion that was going on above him.

He sat up and cracked his knuckles as he started to walk out of the room he's been hiding in. Something seemed off to him as he slowly walked to the entrance of the catacombs, what has been doing on in the real world?

…

Ladybug sat on the top of the roof and watched as the two new superheroes struggled to defeat the akuma. She had almost moved from her spot on the rooftop to help them, but she didn't. They had defeated the akuma before she made her decision.

She knew it was a waste to transform back. If she remembered that she left two of the miraculous with Nino and Alya then she wouldn't have bothered to put her miraculous back on.

Her hand rested on her cheek and she sighed, "When did I leave Nino and Alya there miraculous? I could've sworn that I took them with me."

A giant explosion startled her from her thoughts and she looked back over to where Carapace and the unknown hero were. It was smoking, but she can see Carapace and the hero a few buildings down. "What?" She whispered as she looked at the small flames.

She noticed a small figure walk out of the smoke and by the look on the two heroes face, it wasn't a good thing. An alarm started to go off to let everyone go and hide. Marinette was in shock about how serious the akuma's have gotten.

Carapace looked around as if he was looking for something, "Did they not get the akuma?" She wondered, but her question was quickly answered as a blue butterfly flew right past her. She quickly looked back down at the smoke and felt her heart drop.

Her heart felt heavy and she felt the breath be taken away from her as she looked at the white suit and light blonde hair. He wasn't looking at her, but at Carapace and the other hero. "Shit." She whispered and crawled onto the edge of the building, "Shit."

She watched as Chat started to charge towards the other heroes, she used her yo-yo to haul her across Paris and to where the eiffel tower was.

When she landed back on her feet she could hear arguing, "Chat, Please… Listen to us." It was Nino's voice.

"Listen to _you._" Chat's voice was deeper but sent chills down her spine, "Not in a million years."

Ladybug looked over at Chat as he watched as he held his hand up with a little glowing beam started to form at his finger tip. Carapace looked terrified and the other hero was on the ground behind him.

She took her yo-yo and wrapped it around Chat's chest. It certainly threw Chat off guard as he was flung across the pavement. "Are you okay, Carapace?" She quickly ran over to him

Carapace quickly looked up at Ladybug and his eyes grew wide, "Ladybug?"

"I can't explain much, but later I will." She touched the hero who laid on his stomach, "For right now, we need to get you two out of here." Carapace helped Ladybug hold up his partner.

Ladybug heard a low chuckle that came from behind the fire, "You've returned." Chat Noir walked through the fire and smoke, "I'll be putting you in the grave, Ladybug."


End file.
